This invention relates generally to the field of gaming. In particular, the invention is directed to a method of playing a modified version of blackjack wherein the dealer takes an active rather than a passive role in the game, having the ability to strategize and make decisions affecting the other players, and wherein the numerical target and numerical value of certain cards is varied from the standard game of blackjack.
Card games are very popular in a casino setting, in a tournament setting, and also in a private party or home setting. The game of blackjack, in particular, is a highly popular game. Standard blackjack is a fairly uncomplicated game and may be played “live” in casinos, tournaments or at home, or may be played in electronic form either on-line or via video screen.
The standard game of blackjack is played with a standard deck of 52 cards (excluding the Jokers). The object of the game is to draw a hand having a value (a card sum or card point total) as close to 21 as possible without going over 21. Numbered cards are valued at their face value, face cards count as 10, and aces count as either 1 or 11. Typically, there is a house dealer who deals every hand and does not participate in making a wager. In standard blackjack, each player makes a wager and then receives two cards, either face-up or face-down. The player may look at any of his face-down cards. The dealer also receives two cards, one face-up and one face-down. The dealer is not permitted to choose which card will be face-up. If the dealer has a blackjack—a total of 21—in the first two cards dealt, the house wins and the player loses his wager. If the player also has a blackjack, the hand is a push between the dealer and that player and the player keeps his or her wager. If the dealer does not have a blackjack, the player may stand on the cards he or she has or take a hit—elect to be dealt another card. The player may continue taking additional cards—trying to come as close to 21 as possible without busting (going over 21). Once all players have taken their desired number of cards, the dealer reveals his cards and if the total is less than 17, the dealer must take another card. If the dealer has 17 or higher, he must stand—the dealer has no discretion in deciding whether to play the hand or whether to hit or stand. If the player has a higher total than the dealer without going over 21, the player wins and is paid 1:1 according to his wager. If the player and the dealer have the same valued hand, the hand is a push between the dealer and that player and the player retains his wager. If the player goes over 21 or is under 21 but also has a hand which is further away from 21 than the dealer, the player loses his or her wager. If the player has a blackjack and the dealer does not, the player is paid 3:2 according to his wager. If the player is initially dealt a pair, he may elect to split them into two hands by placing a new bet on the new hand. The new hand is played in the same manner as the first—with the player being able to take as many cards as desired. In addition, a player may also double-down on the originally-dealt two cards by placing a second bet, up to the value of the initial bet. When a player doubles-down, however, the player must take one and only one card and then stand on the hand.
In standard blackjack, while a player makes the decision to split or double-down, as well as whether to take another card or stand, chance or “the luck of the draw” plays a significant part in determining who wins and who loses. The dealer, on the other hand, is not an active participant in the game and does not make any decisions as to whether to play the hand or take a hit. In some games, the role of the “dealer” rotates among the players such that each player has a turn in being a passive non-wagering participant. In other games, while the dealer may be a house or casino dealer, the role of the “banker” rotates among the players. In both of these variations, however, the dealer or banker remains a passive participant and must strictly adhere to the standard rules of blackjack—leaving no decisions up to the dealer. For experienced players, these limitations on the standard game of blackjack may result in predictability and boredom.
Accordingly, a card game is needed that remains fairly uncomplicated in terms of general rules but that challenges experienced players and infuses additional elements of strategy into the game.